The present invention relates to a surface covering product. In particular, the present invention relates to a surface covering product comprising a substrate; a first impervious decorated layer substantially covering said substrate; and, a second layer partially covering said first layer, said second layer comprising discrete portions of a thixotropic plastic material.
In the prior art, it is known to provide surface covering products having disposed thereon raised elements which contain particles of solid material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,447 to Miller and Petzold shows non-skid plastic flooring structures in which inorganic particles are embedded in a cured plastic matrix in a substantially abutting relationship. Since the adhesive can be printed in a selective pattern, the raised elements give the appearance of an embossed-in register flooring material. Because such particles are applied to the adheeive surface of the matrix, however, particles applied in this manner typically do not penetrate uniformly throughout the plastic matrix. In addition, the number of particles is substantially limited and the particles must be covered over with a thin coating of clear plastic material to fully bond them to the material. In coating the particles with such a thin film, the underlying coating, interstitial to the raised elements, is coated also.
In each of these references, however, the raised elements, while they may have some decorative value, would have interfered with and obscured any underlying decoration, if such decoration were present. Further, such raised elements while useful for increasing wear resistance and slip resistance, create additional difficulties in the maintenance of the surfaces, and additional care must be taken in the maintenance of flooring employing such devices.